Of Stares and Declarations
by Emilove359
Summary: James Potter loves Lily Evans. That is a fact. Everyone knows it. But does Lily Evans feel the same way? James doesn't think so. Or, in which James doesn't think they could be friends. Deep down, neither does Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be a prequel, a Lily and James Potter prequel, preferably a series.**

Of stares and declarations

Chapter 1

Hope

James Potter stared at the red haired beauty across the table, a few seats down from opposite him. Her captivating, green eyes shone with laughter as she and her friend spoke loudly and cheerfully to one another, unaware of his presence. He couldn't bring himself look away from her. Lily Evans. Even her name described her perfectly – a delicate, elegant flower. Thoughts from last night sprung to mind as he gazed at her absently. Thoughts of last night, of their conversation, their agreement. Friends. That's what they had decided during Head rounds. Their relationship seemed to have improved slightly over the last few months, enough for him to get into the friend zone. There was always a part of him that had hoped, hoping that eventually she would feel the same. But he was beginning to see that he had no chance, not now, not ever. And that was that.

Last night, they were alone and it was quiet as James had asked her what they were now. Their relationship, he meant. And she'd hesitantly replied with 'friends'. After all their time spent together over the past few months: out for midnight flying lessons, trips to the kitchens after their rounds, quiet conversations by the lake during break, the occasional kiss on the cheek – that's all they were. Friends. But he'd been sure they were something more. At least, something more to James.

"I don't think I can do it," he mused, unaware he'd said the words aloud.

"Wght?" Sirius Black, his best friend for almost seven years, asked incoherently, his mouth full, sitting opposite him. He swallowed, craning his neck to look down the aisle, "Prongs, what you lookin' at?"

Sirius suddenly smirked as his eyes quickly found Evans, while James snapped his head back to his friends, "Um…" _Y'know what_ , he thought, _what are best friends for anyway?_ "Evans," He replied, as if that would explain everything – which, of course, it did.

Remus looked sympathetic. "What did you do this time?" He said at the exact time as Peter commented, confused as always, "Huh?" to which they all ignored.

"Didn't you hear, Moony? Prongs and Evans are _friends_ now."

The werewolf raised an eyebrow at Sirius, then landed his gaze back to James, questioningly.

James quickly stammered out an explanation about the events last night to the remaining two who didn't pester James about it last night (Sirius), – the awkward silence, the relationship questions, the almost kiss, although he left the latter last one out. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Sirius still looked amused. "Theey're _friends_ Moony, _friends. James Potter_ and _Lily Evans_ are _FRIENDS!_ " He shouted the last word out as James glared at his so-called best friend when people, including said girl, turned towards them.

"You do know they have been, like, friends already, right Padfoot? 'Cause they, like, hanged out yesterday, studying by the lake. That's what friends do, right? I mean, that's what we do….right?" Peter looked at them all worryingly, as if he had said something wrong.

James ducked his head, trying to avoid the stares, and hissed to Sirius, ignoring Peter, _"Quiet!"_

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned towards peter, "They've been doing that for months, Wormtail, and besides, they shouldn't be friends." He faced James again and, ever the dramatic, wailed, "Prongs and Lilypad should defy THE impossible! They SHOULD turn from BEING arch enemies To lovers, AND their love SHOULD shine bright in THIS world of _darkness_ …" only he emphasised the wrong words, as per usual.

The remaining marauders ignored the dog animagus in favour of smiling apologetically to the frightened first years, whom were still not used to Sirius's random, dramatic outbursts, which had admittedly been decreasing over the last year.

"Wait, what did you mean. _'I don't think I can do it'_?" Sirius continued, frowning in sudden remembrance.

James sighed. "I don't think I can be friends with her, not with how I feel about her, it would just be too… difficult."

"Hang on, Let me get this straight, you're in love with Lily, right?" a nod, "You've been asking her out for years, to which she said no, right?" another nod, "so you've finally got into a relationship with her that does not involve bodily harm and/or the words _'arrogant bullying toerag',_ and you're throwing her friendship away on a whim that you're scared that she would… What? Find out you like her or you would try to kiss her or something?" a glare, "Oh come ON, Prongs! She knows you like her, PLUS you've already been friends for month, so what change would that be? Anyway, how do you know that she doesn't like you too, or even love you?" James was at the receiving end of two knowing looks (Peter just looked confused).

"WHAT! Don't be, don't be… absurd, Remus Lupin! Why on earth would Lily Evans, the love of my life, even THINK about retuning my feelings? Especially after years of me asking her out! How can someone so perfect and beautiful LOVE me after what I've put her though for years, along with one of her best friends – who might have deserved it, calling her a _you-know-what –_ let alone be friends with me?"

James turned as the band of the great hall door sounded. Everyone stared up at him, as he had unknowingly stood up during his rant. The Slytherins were glaring at him; Professor McGonagall started to get up, looking disapprovingly in his direction; his friends (with the exception of Peter, who still looked confused) beamed up at him from their seats; Lily Evans… was gone.


End file.
